


Lawless Fluff

by rei_ri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Return to Despair Academy
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_ri/pseuds/rei_ri
Summary: Just a thief and a hacker, watching a movie together.





	

"Do we really have to watch this one too?" Oracle asked as her girlfriend slid the DVD in.

"Yes. Admittedly, the Tim Burton isn't as good as the original, but it's worth watching. I still can't believe you hadn't watched either of the Alice and Wonderland movies!"

The red head settled in on the couch. "I was busy with more important things, you know."

"Like what?" asked the pinkette as she flopped down on the sofa.

"Catching criminals. Like you."

"Well, you certainly caught my heart!" Cheshire leaned down to give her former nemesis a quick kiss. "Now, we've got a movie to watch!"

* * *

"Agh!" Oracle yelped and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.

Cheshire chuckled. "It's just the Bandersnatch. Who would've thought the great Oracle would be scared of a movie character?"

Oracle pouted. "I wasn't  _scared_. Just...startled. And regardless, why shouldn't I be scared?"

"Dear, you catch criminals for a living."

"I don't really put the cuffs on them myself or anything, though. I just find information, hack security cams, stuff like that. I don't usually interact with the criminals I catch."

The thief wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. "Well, I'm glad to be the exception."

"Don't act so high-and-mighty; if it weren't for school, I still wouldn't have interacted with you." said Oracle as she cuddled closer to Cheshire.  


"I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness for school!"

* * *

When Coral and Shizuka came to check on them half an hour later, they found the movie forgotten. Oracle had her head on Cheshire's lap, and they were fast asleep. Coral laid a blanket over the sleeping hacker, and Shizuka shut down the TV. They both agreed to leave the duo alone, and give them some well-deserved rest.


End file.
